bleach_true_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Oe Toshimi
Ōe Toshimi (Kanji: 凰絵, 徒死美; English: Huang Painting, Beauty of Dying in Vain) is the Captain of the 9th Divsion of the Gotei 13 and the Editor-in-Chief of Seireitei Communication. He is also the head of the Ōe Clan, one of the Four Noble Families of the Soul Society. As such, he is a holder of 1 of the 7 pieces of the Soul King. Specifically, he is the holder of the Left Eye of the Soul King (Romaji: Reiō no Me; Kanji: 霊王の眼). His adjutant is Lieutenant Furuta Daizō. Compared to his fellow Captains, he is an unremarkable but well-rounded shinigami with average power but exceptional skill. As he exhibits neither the greatest amount of spiritual power nor the greatest force of spiritual pressure, but rather the greatest mastery of Zankensoki as a whole. Unfortunately, while he may be one of the most well-educated and well-trained shinigami of them all, he is also an abhorrent gossip. He exploits his division's management of all paperwork to collect intelligence about all of the official activities of the other divisions, and he uses the universality of his division's jurisdiction to plant spies within the other divisions and then use those spies to collect intelligence about all of the unofficial activities of the other divisions. He then uses the Seireitei Communication magazine to disseminate his intelligence throughout the Seireitei. As such, his division and him are feared and reviled as the most loose-tongued and nosiest people in Soul Society. Personality and Relationships Personality WIP... Relationships WIP... History WIP... Plot WIP... Abilities and Equipment Physical and Spiritual Capabilities Athletic Prowess * Great Agility: * Great Durability: * Great Endurance: * Great Flexibility: * Great Speed: * Great Strength: Spiritual Power and Pressure Toshimi exhibits a great amount of spiritual power and the standard type of spiritual pressure. Skills and Techniques Hakuda Toshimi is a Hakuda Master who is able to fight just as effectively with his body as he is with his Kidō and Zanjutsu. In combat, Toshimi is able to use his agility and flexibility to dodge strikes and wiggle out of grips. In addition; Toshimi is also able to heighten the velocity of his strikes with his footwork, hip rotations, and shoulder movements. Toshimi is also capable of utilizing his arms and legs as makeshift whips capable of lashing at high velocities and with immense force. As a result, in spite of his dainty build and lithe figure, Toshimi is more than capable in hand-to-hand combat. Hohō Toshimi is a Shunpo Master who is able to move with enough haste to blur into a flash or even disappear from sight altogether! he is also able to leave afterimages of himself in his wake and overtake the sound of his actions! In addition, unlike a supermajority of Shunpo-users, Toshimi is able to perform Shunpo with his arms! As such; Toshimi is able to cause his arms to blur into a flash, disappear from sight, and leave afterimages in their wake. And by doing so, Toshimi is able to augment the accuracy and speed of his Hakuda and Zanjutsu! Kidō Toshimi is a Kidō Master with the ability to cast and create even the highest level of spells. In addition, Toshimi is well-versed in a myriad and variety of spells. In stark contrast to a supermajority of Kidō-users, Toshimi has a tendency to use combinations of spells that complement each other. Toshimi also tends to use spells in imaginative and inventive ways. As such, Toshimi has earned himself a reputation for being creative and resourceful with his Kidō. Notably, Toshimi is one of the few individuals capable of casting more than one spell at a time. In addition, Toshimi is among the dozen of individuals whom are capable of bypassing the need for a chant while casting more than one spell at a time! As a result, Toshimi is able to multicast without delay or warning. Zanjutsu Toshimi is a Master Swordswoman with Iaido that is faster than Shunpo and Kenjutsu that is stronger than Cero! He is adept at blocking in the least strenuous manner, countering with an accurate and quick riposte after a dodge or parry, deflecting a volley of projectiles with celerity and grace, and parrying a barrage of swings and thrusts in a controlled and seamless manner. In addition, Toshimi is skilled at modulating the concentration and flow of the spiritual pressure within his zanpkuto. As such, Toshimi is able to maximize his zanpakutō's performance by concentrating and positioning his spiritual pressure where his zanpakutō needs it the most. Toshimi is also able to use Hohō to cause his zanpakutō to blur into a flash, disappear from sight, and leave afterimages in its wake. And Toshimi is able to use Kidō to enchant his zanpakutō with a myriad and variety of spells! Zanpakutō Sealed In its Sealed state, Toshimi's zanpakutō takes the appearance of a daishō pair composed of a katana and a wakizashi. Shikai The name of Toshimi's zanpukto is Kurohō Shiroō (Kanji: 黒鳳白凰; English: Black Feng-White Huang). It is released into its Shikai state by the command Dance (Romaji: Dansu; Kana: ダンス) and then a call of its name. In its Shikai state, it takes the appearance of both a katana with a black blade and a wakizashi with a white blade. The katana is is known as the Kurohō (Kanji: 黒鳳; English: Black Feng), while the wakizashi is known as the Shiroō (Kanji: 白凰; English: White Huang). Kurohō is able to absorb the spiritual energy of an entity whenever it is in physical contact with the entity or the entity's spiritual energy, and it's able to cause an entity's spiritual energy to leak out of any wound that it inflicted upon the entity. While Shiroō is able to negate the spiritual pressure of an entity whenever it is in physical contact with either the entity or the entity's spiritual pressure. As such, the Kurohō is suited for attacking as it can deprive an entity of the spiritual energy that nourishes and sustains the entity. While the Shiroō is suited for defending as it can negate the spiritual pressure that empowers and or enacts an entity's attacks. Bankai The full name of Toshimi's zanpukto is Kurohō Shiroō no Shunga (Kanji: 黒鳳白凰の春画; English: Black Feng-White Huang's Picture of Spring). In its Bankai state, it takes the appearance of a daishō pair composed of an ōdachi with a black blade and a katana with a white blade. The ōdachi is known as the Chōō Kurohō (Kanji: 超王黒鳳; English: Super-Royal Black Feng), while the katana is known as Chōō Shiroō (Kanji: 超王白凰; English: Super-Royal White Huang). Both the Chōō Kurohō and the Chōō Shiroō exhibit both Kurohō's ability to absorb the spiritual energy of an entity whenever it is in physical contact with the entity or the entity's spiritual energy and Kurohō's ability to cause an entity's spiritual energy to leak out of any wound that it inflicted upon the entity. They also exhibit Shiroō's ability to negate the spiritual pressure of an entity whenever it is in physical contact with either the entity or the entity's spiritual pressure. In addition, they also exhibit the ability to negate any spiritual pressure whenever the spiritual pressure is in physical contact with it and then absorb the spiritual energy that had been exerting the spiritual pressure! But also, just like the Kurohō and the Shiroō, the Chōō Kurohō and Chōō Shiroō each exhibit a unique ability that is not exhibited by the other one. The Chōō Kurohō exhibits the unique ability to drain the spiritual energy out of any entity within 120 yards of it, while the Chōō Shiroō exhibits the unique ability to redirect any spiritual pressure that is within 120 yards of it. Trivia * Toshimi's theme is Navigation WIP... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Characters Category:Spirit Category:Plus Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Captain Category:Ninth Division